


Musketeers Wingfic

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Other, Other - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift art for Moonrose 91, and there are more coming!</p><p>Vadim- Kookaburra</p><p>Flea- Pigeon (common)</p><p>Charon- Blue jay</p><p>I will add more as I go on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musketeers Wingfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revenge is Hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959897) by [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose). 



> This is a shit pic of Vadim of BBC's "The Musketeers" I drew for a wingfic on ao3 written by Moonrose91
> 
> IT'S GLORIOUS GO READ NOW.
> 
> Anyway Vadim is a Kookaburra. For reasons. he's clever, a thief-esque bird, and did I mention clever? He is y favorite villain and I wish he didn't totallyt fuck up in the end. 
> 
> Kookaburra's are my favorite birds. They go up to snakes and are all, "HEY YOU. FUCK YOU" and kill them
> 
> so I am running out of grey and I lost momentum to color halfway through.
> 
> I have a list of characters I am working on.
> 
>  
> 
> Fic:
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/series/126…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/series/126882)
> 
>  
> 
> Nothing belongs to me. I just draw shit.


End file.
